Speed Dial
by Loonaticslover13
Summary: Companion piece to "One In A Million" and, to a lesser extent, "Fracture". :: TechOC; All dialogue. The late night conversations between Tech and Holly to help her deal with her nightmares. Fluff.


Speed Dial

Companion piece to One In A Million, and, to a lesser extent, Fracture. :: TechOC; All dialogue. The late night conversations between Tech and Holly to help her deal with her nightmares. Fluff.

* * *

_"People don't recover from emotional trauma very well you know." Well, Holly was recovering pretty well from her experience. Sometimes she would call him in the middle of the night and talk with him through sobs because of nightmares...'  
_- Fracture

* * *

"Hello?"

"Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"No, I was working on an invention. And I _told you_ you don't need to apologize... How are you feeling?"

"Better than last night."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Okay. Then what do you want to talk about?"

"I dunno. How's your invention going?"

"Pretty good actually. I'm working on making another elevator for the tower. So that Mastermind and Sypher incident can't happen again. It's going along well. The gravity devices are almost done."

* * *

"Hey. Holly - Holly, what's wrong?"

"It... he... I... didn't get out... this time... and my family - and you - and -"

"Holly - listen to me. _You are okay. _You're safe. Arachnin's never going to get you again. He's locked up, on the other side of the world. He'll have to go through me first."

"I - I thought I lost you. For a moment."

"You're not going to lose me Holly. I promise."

"You have a dangerous job Tech. Don't make promises you... you can't keep."

"_Holly. _I swear, I will do everything I can to always come back to you."

"... Pinky promise?"

"_Pinky promise_..."

"...Thanks."

"... Pinky promise - how old are you, by the way?"

"Oh shut up."

* * *

"Can I tell you something?"

"You can always tell me anything, you know that. Unlike you, I'm not going to tease people."

"Sheesh, you're such a grumpy boyfriend. Anyway... Thanks."

"...For what?"

"For being there. You know, thanks to you, I think I might be able to stop calling soon. Like, they'll be some days, obviously, but... Maybe I can get it down to three or four times a week instead of six."

"Holly?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise you won't stop calling."

"...Pinky promise."

"Thanks."

* * *

"Hey."

"You sound tired today. Tough villain?"

"Yeah, but don't worry about it. We got them back to jail. It's too bad you weren't able to come over this weekend though."

"Yeah, sorry about that. School's been pretty wild though, you know? And it sounds like you've been pretty busy yourself. I should be able to come next weekend though. I'll try, anyway."

"I hope you can. I really miss you."

"I miss you too. Just a little while longer and then I'll get to come back to the Tower."

"It feels like eternity... How was your nightmare tonight?"

"It was alright. Didn't even cry, this time."

"That's my girl. I hope you know you've been recovering exceptionally well."

"Thanks, but... I don't know if I ever fully well. Like, right now, I feel like I'm as okay as I'll ever be... Do you get what I'm saying?"

"That you won't fully ever be the same, but you can still move on with your life? Exactly."

"Thanks for listening."

"Anytime... Hey, Holly?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"...I love you too."

* * *

"Oh God - it was _so real..._ like I was back there and..."

"Holly, it's okay, it's okay-"

"And the torture was so bad..."

"...That's it - I'm coming over there -"

...

"Holly - you're okay, you're safe -"

"Oh God Tech... oh god..."

"It's okay Holly - I'm here."

"Tech..."

"_I know..._"

* * *

"I visited Mastermind in prison today."

"... How is she?"

"Better than I expected, actually."

"How do you feel about that?"

"Aren't the points of these calls about me giving you comfort, not the other way around?"

"That wasn't an answer. How do you feel?"

"I... I don't know."

"..."

"That wasn't really an answer, was it?"

"No - I know exactly how you feel."

* * *

"I have you on speed dial, now, you know."

"Well I'm completely flattered."

"You should be - there's not a lot of people on here."

"So now I'm part of the elite 'Holly's Speed Dial List' group?"

"You're number one, actually."

"...Now I do feel special."

"...You are."

* * *

"'Night Tech."

"Goodnight Holly. Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Of course. Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

**A/N: These two dorks are distracting me from homework. (Please continue to do so!)**

**I'm not going to lie, Chapter Seven of "Against the Odds" isn't going to be up by the end of the month - but definitely by Easter (April 20), if not much, much sooner. However, don't worry about me not finishing the story, because I am very much looking forward to what I have planned for the final few chapters.**

**Holly&Tech fluff, Mary's wedding, villains, all that goof stuff shall be coming up soon in the story. Significant chapter progress will be shown in the UPDATE section of my profile.**

**On an unrelated subject, I've also put a poll in my profile. What's your favourite Loonatics story of mine? My stories are divided into groups (Acexi oneshots, OIAM Universe, etc.), so if you could vote, I'd really appreciate that feedback. And, if you want to, PM on why you like certain stories/story groups the best. :)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, and feel free to let me know what you thought in the box below. :)**


End file.
